An Understanding
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: 4th year was an intense year for every one, three students in particular. The games and also being forced to be together as training under the instruction and care of a black haired professor. Now, after the final battle, and the trio playing a huge role in it, things are finally settling down and people can relax,or so it seems. Will the bond break? Will romance bloom? R&R!


**Hey guys, so I have a Dramione story here for you! I know it seems like I am doing nothing but jumping from story to story but I promise I will get Destined For One Another updated as soon as possible. **

**Okay so, this story goes out to ****_corvusdraconis! _****You all should check her out! Her story ****_Looks Can Be Deceiving_**** is what inspired me to start this story. So I would like to take this time to credit her for this amazing idea!**

**I hope you all enjoy this new story and, as always, friendly criticism is welcome and please review and let me know how I am doing! This chapter takes place after the final battle, the seventh years who missed their final year has been invited back to finish. The next chapter will start with fourth year and the chapters will keep going through the years up until the present. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Watch it Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy sneers as the brains of the golden trio accidently bumps into him on her way to potions.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Hermione hisses back, trying in vain to hide her smile from the prying eyes of her classmates. Draco's arrogant façade drops ever so slightly as he spots the tug of the brunette's lips as she tries to hide it so they don't get caught. Draco's words used to hurt her, but as the time passes, Hermione has grown used to his words because she knows he doesn't really mean it.

Draco allows Hermione to enter the classroom first, making extra sure to sneer at her back. Hermione walks into the room and automatically spots her raven-haired best friend. Harry smiles at her as she enters the room and pats the seat next to him, moving his stuff to the table top so she can sit down. Hermione winds through the tables to him and sinks into the seat, dropping her bag to the ground next to her with a quiet _thud! _

"Draco give you too much trouble?" Harry whispers into her ear, making sure none of the other students, who have begun piling into the room, hear him. It would plunge the whole of Hogwarts into a downward spiral of disbelief. Smiling softly, Hermione leans over as well.

"Not anymore than he is supposed." Hermione giggles as Harry smirks lightly.

**_You know I don't mean it, _**a silky voice drawls inside her and Harry's minds. Harry and Hermione spare a look at each other before voicing back.

**_It's okay mate, we know._**

**_We know Draco, don't worry about it, _**Hermione turns around slightly in her seat and sends a warming over her shoulder to the grey-eyed Slytherin.

A slamming of the potions room door jerks Hermione's attention back to the front of the classroom. The ominous shadow of the potions master looms over the darkness of the classroom, the shades being drawn, all conversation long ceased. Striding across the room, Snape swishes his cloak around him as the black haired professor steps behind his desk. He eyes every student in the room, his eyes landing on Hermione and Harry. Shifting his gaze, his eyes land on his grandson. Over time, all three have managed to worm their way past the mask that everyone sees, to bring out the softness (if it is possible) in his heart and warm it when he is around them.

Snape watches in amusement as Hermione sneaks another quick glance at Malfoy, earning a smirk from the Slytherin when no one is looking. A blush creeps onto her face as she turns back around once again to focus her attention on the professor.

"Turn to page 56 in your books, today we will be making the draught of living death. You have the rest of the class to come up with an attempt of the potion. Begin." The clatter of potion flasks and jars as well as the scraping of chairs fills the room as the students scurry to get all the ingredients that they need.

_**What ingredients do you need for this my apprentices? **_Snape drawls through the connection of the four.

_**Powdered root of Asphodel and infusion of wormwood, **_Harry sets down the flaks that he just read off and shuffles to get the cauldron fired up.

**_A Valerian root,_** Draco adds in, arranging the ingredients in order of how they will go in the potion.

_**A sopophorous bean and sloth brain are the last two ingredients sir**_, Hermione finishes, already cutting up the sopophorous bean and adding it to the potion.

_**Very good**_, Snape approves, cutting the connection between him and the three. Things haven't always been this way. I mean, when the three were first years, they already had a rivalry. Harry and Hermione, well, they didn't really know each other but even so, Hermione stood up for Harry and some times Ron. Ron was the mean one to her out of the two boys but after she saved them when they ventured into the trapped door under fluffy, he softened up a bit. Granted it wasn't much but that was up until third year.

Draco, being a pureblood, he was raised to hate everything Harry and Hermione protected. Naturally, the three would hate each other. Fourth year however, all of that changed. It was slow going at first, still not really giving full trust yet, but then the three become like family, feelings between Draco and Hermione growing as well. However, things had to remain the same outside of their internal meetings inside of Snape's private office.

For three years, Harry and Hermione hated Draco and the feeling was mutual. Any sudden change would spiral Hogwarts into madness at the thought of it.

5 minutes before class ends, a timer on Snape's desk alerts the students that their time is up.

"Turn in whatever sorry excuse you came up with and get out of my classroom. Granger, Potter, and Malfoy stay behind." Potion flask after potion flask fills the empty space on Snape's desk as the students shuffle out of the room. Finally alone, the trio kick up their feet, relaxing before dinner.

"There is 30 minutes before dinner, make sure not to miss it"

A chorus of 'yes sir's' ring through the room. Snape sits down behind his desk, pulling the first flask toward him. With a sigh of dread, Snape begins to grade the horrible attempts of the potion. Nonsuprisingly, the only three good potions are that of his apprentices. One last thought crosses the professors mind before he loses himself in his grading.

_We have come a long way._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter but, a lot of things have been going on. I now have time however to update all of my stories. So, please review and let me know what you think of this updated chapter.**

**CrazylittleSlytherin24**


End file.
